


It's obvious in ever way

by Hazelhazel21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, No idea what characters I'm adding so...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelhazel21/pseuds/Hazelhazel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have always been enimies but is there something more then that? <br/>Where everyone knows they like each other but themselves.<br/>*first fan fiction*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first story. And I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters j.k. Rowling does which is probably a good thing but enjoy!

information   
a few things that changed was like Sirius black lived, and also Fred wealsey also lived just came to a close death but last minte George came and killed him just in time. This takes place after the war.  
After the war Harry decided to take a break for a couple of weeks before decideing if him and his other class mates want to start there 8th year of hogwarts since him, Ron, and hermine didn't have 7th year since they were killing horcruxs. A day or two after the war Ginny and Harry decided that it wouldn't work out it was just a tiny crush that they thought was much more. Ron and hermine have been doing great and decided to go back to hogwarts to complete their education and to see thier classmates, but Harry wanted to complete his education he just didn't want to see his class mates because if you wen back he would be hearing the same old thing every time he went somewhere and would be calling him a hero but he didn't do it in his own Ron, hermine,Neville and all the others who fought in the war not just him. But eventually hermine convinced Harry that going Back To hogwarts since of his education and all of his old friends.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no chapter summary its a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and the bookmark people! remember this is my first story and i have school so........ but dont worry i will still update as much as i can!!!!

when arrieved at hogwarts fot thier 8th year they saw most of thier friends but they also draco malfoy, to the rest of the school they were thinking kiss already whats taking so long?!?!?!? but to them they still "HATED' each other whitch was the complete oppisite. harrys friends were thinking: harry we know you like him everyone knows just get over with and ron was thinking harry why would you like malfoy out of all the guys but malfoy! While dracos friends were thinking: as long as your still as you still act like a slytherin your still good but act like anouther and your dead, but harry and draco were still cluless one time ever one paired with someone thats not harry or draco for then they had to be with each other the teachers even paired them together!! but there first returning day without harry and draco knowing they made a plan.    

the plan was to change all their classes together to get them together and if that didnt work the teachers had a plan and that plan was one of the best ones yet they said we could say that they need to learn to get along so then they will put handcuffs on them that cant be broken by any spells only the person that put them on can take them off all the students thought it was a good idea because it had to work sooner or later                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha its a surprise agian!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and enjoy

After the little meeting of what to do they all split up. the next day school officaly started and not even an hour into the day draco and harry were already fighting; harry bumped into draco and draco said watch were you going potter while harry just went right back to walking out of the great hall to potions with professer snape(he also survived just close death to blood loss)   when waling in the class room with the lions and snakes snape put on the board of who they were working with, blasie and ron, pansy and hermione and draco and harry.  nobody really hated anyone now volemort was just brainwashing the snakes into hating each other but of coarse they still acted like in because draco and harry still believed it because thats what they always did and if they stopprd acting like it then people would be wondering what haoppned and they thought the other person would think thier insane of not being mean to the other whitch the people would be like finally and slap them for how look they waited but never mind that they started working on the potion whitch was to tell te truth and nothing but the truth in 10 seconeds so harry gaterd up the suoolies while draco would start heating up the water after harry got the supplirs and layed it on the table they begin working while working draco yelled at harry for doing something wrong and harry would get mad and snape would take points away after all that everyone wanted to yell at both of them of how there acting but they couldent but on the bright side they got an A+ along with ron,blaise and pansy and hermione. after the day ended tons of house points were taken away and the whole school wanted to yell and scream it was driving everyone insane while harry and draco were very confused of what was going on. after dinner they all went to bed but the dream harry had was really intersting and it might have been about a blonde hair boy kissing him all over but then he got woken up by a red haired boy shaking him to get up or they will be late but while that happened harry was thinking about the dream he coulden't see the face only the hair likr normal and yes he had this dream lots of times.


	4. ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

**what would you guys rather have have longer chapters in alonger time or shorter chapters in a shorter time and please comment any ideas or anything you have quesions you have and bye!!!!**

**after waking up harry and ron meet hermione in the common room then walked to the great hall for breakfast after they went defence against the dark arts even tho harry defeated voldemort he still had to take it because**

  1. **draco was in that class**
  2. **professer mcgonagall made him**



**that was a preview!! bye for now!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to tell you its a surprise

When going to thier next class which was potions with professor slug horn, harry was daydreaming and thinking about who the blonde boy was and how his friends would react if he told them he was gay yes he was gay but no one alive knew note how he said alive because he told snape because when he told him it was the year when his name was in the goblet of fire. I know what your thinking why did he tell him they HATED each other but snape found out when he wasn't paying attention and was looking at a certain hufflepuff of coarse he tried to deni that he was gay and staring at Cedric but snape knew better and made him tell by telling a secret of his own........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next chapter thanks for reading and please leave a kudos!


End file.
